A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses, more
This invention relates to eyeglassed, more particularly to an apparatus and method for bending eyeglass temples.
B. Description of the Related Art
Eyeglasses themselves are not new. Eyeglasses have been manufactured and available for generations, primarily as an aid to persons with impaired vision. At some point it was discovered that eyeglasses could be fitted with a pair of temples attached on either side of the frame and looped around or otherwise secured to the ears. This helped keep the glasses secure, perched on the bridge of the nose. Various innovators have received patents for improved eyeglass constructions, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 503,803; 1,001,238; 1,701,009; and more recently, 3,402,005.
Several problems and shortcomings, however, persist for eyeglass wearers. Even in this age of high technology it is often difficult to encounter a pair of inexpensive, mass-produced glasses that fit comfortably to a wearer's head. Either the glasses are too loose, in which case they slide down the bridge of the nose; or they are too snug, in which case the temples exert undue pressure on the skull, causing discomfort and sometimes even headaches. Even glasses that are custom-fitted can suffer from such shortcomings.
At the present time, there exists a continuing need for a way of quickly custom-fitting a pair of conventional eyeglasses to an individual wearer or patient to give a snug yet comfortable fit.